Many of the braking systems known today include antiskid control circuitry to achieve a modulation of the brake pressure when incipient or deep skids are detected in the braking operation. Similarly, automatic braking systems have been known by which a preselected rate of deceleration is achieved and maintained throughout the braking effort. Both antiskid and automatic braking control circuitry are now commonly used in the aircraft industry to minimize stopping distances while assuring passenger comfort and safety.
Known systems have typically been of an analog nature, constructed of discrete components, and limited as to operational speed, packaging density, and functional flexibility. Further, while some rudimentary approaches have been taken to achieve a testing of the braking system prior to its required operation, such approaches have been incapable of fully exercising the system. Finally, there are no known means for fault location and isolation in a braking system, nor are there systems known which include means for storing data respecting the testing results.